


Vizard King

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo has hollow power inside him, and he’s been rejecting it. He meets other shinigami with hollow powers, who approach him saying they can help him gain control of his powers. He faces his hollow and learns he can’t reject him or risk his soul falling apart.





	Vizard King

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Vizard King

Ichigo has hollow power inside him, and he’s been rejecting it. He meets other shinigami with hollow powers, who approach him saying they can help him gain control of his powers. He faces his hollow and learns he can’t reject him or risk his soul falling apart.

Chapter 1 Acceptance

Ichigo Kurosaki was a strange young man capable of seeing ghosts. His life is thrown into chaos when he meets the Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki and a hollow comes after him and his family. She gives him her soul reaper powers, and he stands in as a Substitute Soul Reaper. He killed hollows and helped pure souls pass on to the other side.

What he didn’t know was Rukia giving her powers to him was a crime, Soul Society came to retrieve her and dispatch Ichigo. Rukia wanted to protect him, but he was quite stubborn. He fought against Renji Abarai the lieutenant of Squad 6, and Byakuya Kuchiki the captain of Squad 6, the powers she gave him were destroyed.

Byakuya didn’t destroy his original powers though, the one’s Rukia jump-started. He trained with Kisuke Urahara, to tap into the powers. For a moment it appeared he was gonna turn into a hollow, but he had his zanpakuto and a hollow mask. Kisuke was hesitant but he trained Ichigo.

The boy and his friends invaded Soul Society, they fought grunts, lieutenants, and even captains to try and rescue Rukia. It seemed darker things were lurking in Soul Society, Rukia being captured was just a part of the plot. There was something hidden inside her that Sosuke Aizen wanted, the man faked his own death to play puppet master.

He had roped in two other captains, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, and their plans became known. The Hogyoku had been hidden inside of Rukia, and now it was in Aizen’s hands. He had played all the other squads for fools, the Aizen they knew was just an illusion. It was a heavy blow to Soul Society, as Aizen was planning a war, he’s been planning this for so long and now with the Hogyoku, he had the means to do far, far worse.

Ichigo was made into an official substitute Soul Reaper, but something happened to him while he was trying to learn bankai to fight Byakuya. When they battled he was pushed to his limits and something came out to protect him. A hollow mask formed over half his face and he went wild. He had wounded Byakuya, but he rejected his hollow’s help, after that he felt something was off with his powers.

When he came back to the human world it didn’t change. When he slept he felt something was reaching out to him, but he didn’t take it. He still dispatched hollows, thanks to his Soul Reaper Badge, it allowed him to go into soul form whenever he wanted, and it let out a cry when a hollow came. Then a strange dude named Shinji showed up, talking crazy, and attacked him with a sword.

“You aren’t one of them, Ichigo...you are one of us!” he revealed his hollow mask, materializing it at will. He had a zanpakuto and a hollow mask? Questions began to ram through Ichigo, who was he? What was he? Was he working with Aizen? “You must feel it don’t you, your hollow reaching out to you?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Ichigo snapped.

“Go ahead and deny it, you are already one of us. A Vizard!” Shinji left for now, but Ichigo couldn’t help but feel he was right.

It only got worse when Aizen sent two of his Arrancar to investigate him. Ulquiorra and Yammy, they were hollows with shinigami powers. He went bankai and began fighting with Yammy even able to sever one of his arms clean off. Then he felt it, his hollow clawing out, Ichigo rejected his help, and his body froze up.

Yammy wailed on him and nearly killed him had it not been for Kisuke showing up and saving Ichigo. The Arrancar left, Ulquiorra saying that Ichigo, in the end, was nothing but trash. It seemed Aizen was curious about Ichigo, which was concerning in itself.

Soul Society sent reinforcements, Renji Abarai, Hitsugaya Toshiro the captain of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto the lieutenant of Squad 10, Ikkaku Madarame the Third seat of Squad 11 and the Fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, last but not least Rukia Kuchiki. They filled Ichigo and his friends what they were fighting. They were gonna need it as another wave of forces came to attack.

Grimmjow led his forces into Karakura Town, planning to kill anyone with a high spiritual pressure. He didn’t care about Ulquiorra’s assessment, he just hoped he got to face someone strong. The soul reapers fended off the Arrancar, Grimmjow’s fraccion were wiped out. Toshiro got some good info out of his opponent before finishing him off.

Ichigo faced off with Grimmjow, and the tides turned when he went bankai. They clashed and clashed, Ichigo leaving a scar on Grimmjow...and then he felt his inner hollow…

He rejected him and his body locked up. Grimmjow smirked and began wailing on Ichigo, tossing him around like a rag doll. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t fight back, he thought it was over, but before Grimmjow could land the killing blow, he was stopped by Tosen. This little mission Grimmjow on was not approved by Aizen, he was hauled back to Hueco Mundo for punishment.

Ichigo knew he had no other options, he had to figure out this hollow power inside him. If Shinji had control over his hollow power maybe he could to…

-x-

The Vizards accepted him, and put him through hell, forcing him to face his hollow while his body rampaged outside. The Vizards took turns fighting him while he faced his hollow in his soul world. He looked just like him, except with the black and gold eyes, the white hair, hollow white skin, and white robes.

His hollow was pissed, clashing with him with a matching sword, only in his bankai, it was white instead of black. His sword crumbled away as he faced visions of his past battles. Him and Byakuya, him fighting the captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi, him trying to attack Aizen and getting tossed aside.

He turned the tide and ran him through, his white robes turned black and he collapsed onto the ground. “You keep rejecting me, can’t you see I’m part of you!” Ichigo’s eyes widened, he was crying. “Why won’t you let me help you?” he trembled.

Ichigo froze, and his hollow looked down his tears falling onto the blade. “I...I’m sorry...” the blade vanished from the hollow’s body. The hollow looked up at him in surprise, Ichigo smiled at him and opened his arms. “Come here!”

His eyes widened, and he jumped into Ichigo’s arms. “My king!” He closed his eyes in bliss. This was Zangetsu his Zangetsu, his shinigami, and hollow powers all in one.

“I won’t reject you anymore, I’m sorry for being dense...” he rubbed his back.

“I know you are, but I still love you.” He surprised Ichigo by kissing him. Ichigo was stunned for a moment, but kissed back, running his fingers through Zangetsu’s white hair. This was Zangetsu, the old man form was a remnant of his shinigami powers, now with his hollow powers mixed in they changed. “You should know King, I hate the rain...it rains in here too when you are sad. I want you to be happy.”

“Hmm,” Ichigo closed his eyes. “Hey Zangetsu, can we get stronger?”

“Yes...” he purred and nuzzled his King’s neck.

“Lots stronger?”

“Oh yes!” he smiled. “I will help you.”

“We’ll do it together.” he hugged Zangetsu tight.

-x-Outside-x-

Ichigo’s rampage suddenly ended much to the surprise of the other Vizards. Ichigo lifted his mask and smiled. Shinji was surprised, Ichigo didn’t just suppress his hollow, he accepted him. The disturbance of his soul was Ichigo not realizing his hollow and shinigami powers had become one, and his spirit was calling out to him to reconnect.

He had felt the hollow power so he rejected him which was like rejecting your left arm really. Now they were on the same side, and their powers were not flowing together. It was both intimidating and awe-inspiring. ‘This kid is something else...’ Shinji thought with a smirk.

The next few days Ichigo trained with each of the Vizards. With Hachi, he learned some kido, mostly how to create a barrier with his energy. Rojuro worked with him on technique development, now that he was closer with his zanpakuto it was time he started learning more techniques. Hiyori oversaw his Cero training. Kensei worked with him on his speed, he saw it was a high asset for Ichigo. Shinji worked on his spirit awareness since it was pretty trash. Love oversaw his combat training. Lisa oversaw his emotional training sharing her collection of erotic manga with Ichigo, for research purposes.

Ichigo had raw potential it needed to be honed, Shinji could tell who his influences were but if he was gonna fight he would need to develop his own style.

To be continued...First Wave

Grimmjow lost his status as an Espada, he was allowed to tag along as a small force of Arrancar was sent to invade Karakura Town to properly terrorize. Ichigo has his rematch with Grimmjow but doesn’t like how he’s missing an arm. Ichigo and Urahara help turn the tables.


End file.
